


count me in

by joshsdrumsticks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Just wait for it, M/M, Student!Phil, actor!dan, eventually, looks short but give it a chance, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshsdrumsticks/pseuds/joshsdrumsticks
Summary: Phil got a new phone for Christmas and can't remember his brother's number. I wonder who he ends up texting?





	count me in

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo yo
> 
> it me again, back with another fic. this time it's the beautiful ship of Dan Howell and Phil lester. 
> 
> like my other fic, i will not have an update schedule, and because i am weird, i am posting this at 2 in the morning because i can't sleep.
> 
> just to say this fic is gonna be a lot shorter than my other ones so even though this is short there will be more.
> 
> anyway, i hope you guys enjoy and as always kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> enjoy xx

Phil's POV

Phil was bored out of his mind. He had been re-reading the same page from one of his many textbooks for lord knows how long now, and it was making his brain turn to mush. His focus was elsewhere, wandering between the fact that his first set of proper exams were in less than 6 months, which was enough to make anyone stressed, and also that the Christmas holidays had just finished. Even after the countless lie-ins until 1 pm or lounging around his parents house in pajamas all day, he still felt like he hadn't had enough sleep or rest, and desperately wished he was back in his parents house in his old room, with the blue walls and the view of the garden instead of his small dorm at university. 

He had got a good haul of presents though this year. His parents had given him a new phone which was considerably better than his previous one, and he wasted no time setting it up and forgetting about his old one. He also received a vinyl copy of Origin of Symmetry by Muse from his brother, which was also pretty cool, since they were obviously the best band to ever have existed. 

He broke himself from his trance and looked at the sight before him. His papers and textbooks were spread across his cramped desk, with some few things arranged in messy piles by side. 

He needed a break; university was harder than he thought it was going to be, but he knew it would be worth it in the end. 

Wanting to distract himself for a while, he got up and walked over to the table beside his bed and pulled his new phone from the charging cable. He decided he wanted to spend some time with his brother, who was currently still off work. 

“Of course,” Phil said, smacking himself on the head with his palm. He was annoyed with himself because, after getting his new phone for Christmas, he only took his mothers and fathers numbers, not his brother’s. 

He was still pretty confident that he knew his brothers number off the top of his head. He typed what he was sure was his brother's number, squinting at it and tilting his head, trying to figure out if the last few numbers were 28 or 26. 

He went with 26 and sent his brother a text. 

Phil: ‘hey martyn. wondering if you were free this weekend? i'm getting bored with all this uni stuff :P’

Still feeling like his eyes were going to fall out of his eyes, he walked over to his mini fridge and poured himself a glass of orange juice. He let his eyes wander about the cramped space of his dorm room, noticing the small burn mark on the wall behind the toaster and the flickering light in the far corner. 

He was distracted out of his reverie by his phone going off. His brother, he thought. He walked back over to his desk and picked his phone up and unlocked it, eagerly anticipating the message. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan's POV

Today had been busy. After waking up later than he had planned and having to get ready super fast before ordering an uber and hurtling to an intense meeting with his manager and a new director about a film he was to star in, Dan was pretty exhausted. He could definitely do with an evening just scrolling through Tumblr and relaxing. 

Feeling kinda peckish, he walked over to his fridge and looked inside. Not much he could use to make anything edible; takeout pizza it would have to be. 

He phoned up the company, ordered his pizza, and filled his glass with some apple juice before turning around and letting his eyes wander around the spacious flat that he owned. It was a very nice flat, and that was one of the benefits to being a highly paid actor; you were pretty well off and you could have takeaway pizza every night if you really wanted to and to be honest, Dan wouldn't complain about that. 

He was pulled from his thoughts by his phone pinging. Being an actor, he didn't give his number out frequently and so he rarely ever got texts from anyone except his parents, manager or close friends. He was surprised. 

He checked the screen to see who had sent it. It was an unknown number, but it didn't look like a company number, and it was British. He decided to open the message. It read:

unknown: ‘hey martyn. wondering if you were free this weekend? i'm getting bored with all this uni stuff :P’

Dan chuckled to himself, feeling strangely intrigued by this random stranger. He wasn't sure if he should respond but assured himself that this person didn't know who he was and wouldn't go giving his number away. Anyway, Dan didn't really plan on telling this person who he was. 

He tentatively typed out, 

Dan: ‘um sorry i think you've got the wrong number. i'm not martyn :/’

Dan sent the message before he could stop himself and proceeded to lay his phone flat on the sofa next to him, deciding to not look if there were any notifications until his pizza had arrived.

After a good 10 minutes of sitting in his crease in the sofa staring at the wall, his doorbell rang, and he went to the door with £10 in his hand. He paid for the pizza and sat back down on the sofa. After taking a bite of his slice, he tentatively picked his phone up and saw that there was a notification. He opened his phone and tapped on the messages app, wanting to see what this stranger had replied.


End file.
